The Megaverse Project
by grey280
Summary: What is the universe? How many universes are there? Read for answers...
1. Chapter 1

The Megaverse Project

Earth

Sol II System

Milky Way Galaxy

Omega Star System

Gamma Quadrant

Universe AA1

Megaverse Quadrant Alpha

"Sir! The system will be ready in about ten minutes. They want you to go down to the lab. Now, sir."

He stood up. The secretary made a little squeaking noise when she saw him. He had that affect on people sometimes...

As the elevator moved down, he thought about himself, and life in general. Then the elevator dinged.

"Sorry sir, we all know it is you, but we gotta have high security."

An advanced security system folded down from the elevator wall. He pressed his thumb against the sensor and waited while a fingerprint scanner did its job. Then he punched in his security passcode. The three key scraped his finger. Having designed the system himself, he knew what it was actually doing. The DNA analyzer would be confirming his DNA signature with the central security computer right now.

Then it finished the scan. The doors opened. He stepped out into the antechamber and waited. The door across the room opened. He ignored it and began walking around the floor, stepping on only the dark tiles. After a moment the door across the room closed. Then he stood on the carpet and waited some more. He tapped the face of his watch, three times. Then the carpet began to move. It lifted off the ground and began to move towards the large painting on the wall.

He didn't blink. When he hit the picture, there was no impact. He, and the carpet, went right through. He walked to another security door, punched in his passcode and walked through.

Inside was the most advanced laboratory on Earth. There were scientists sitting at computers, and six more working on a machine that looked like a big archway over on the back side of the room.

When he walked in, one of the scientists looked up from his computer console.

"Sir! We were just waiting for you! It is ready, just needs an input source, for coordinates. Do you have something for that, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I will load it up myself."

He walked over to one of the machines that was about the size of the average kitchen drawer. It looked like one, too. As if a drawer had been pulled out, covered in metal, and been set down on top of the machine.

He reached into his backpack and took a new copy of So You Want To Be A Wizard by Diane Duane out of it. He looked at the cover for a moment, smiled, and set it in the 'drawer'.

"Turn it on!" he commanded. The scientists at the computers began typing frantically.

As the scientists were working, the machinery began to hum. Then a computerized voice rang out, coming from hidden speakers and the headsets they were all wearing at the same time.

"System active. Scanning..."

When the computer stopped speaking, the machines under the 'drawer' began to hum louder.

"Megaverse... Located. Please define coordinates."

"Primary location: Callahan home, at time of end of book eight."

"Searching... Location found. Transfer?"

"Yes."

The arch began to hum now. Looking at it, he could see a faint ripple in the center. Then, the ripple began to grow. It was gaining size and clarity. Now he could see a house in a suburban neighborhood through it.

With a sudden snapping noise, the rift, for that was what it was, grew to fill up the entire arch.

"Warning. Gamma rift generator failure. Backup coming online."

"Now or never sir! Go"

He could see a bit of uncertainty about the rift, a waver spreading from the left side of the arch.

He walked towards the arch, and stepped through.

He disappeared.

End Prologue


	2. NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm not really getting any feedback, negative or positive, so I'm only going to be updating a few of my fanfictions, unless I get some reviews.

Here's a list of which ones I WILL be updating:

Halo: Return of the Forerunners

The Infinity Saga

Okay, well, hoping for reviews,

Avatarfanatic280


End file.
